Esto es Guerra
by Looney 23
Summary: A lo largo de la historia, ha habido muchas guerras, todas ellas cargadas de muerte y desolación. Esta guerra no fue la excepción, porque sin importar cuál fue el resultado, al final nadie ganó y todos perdieron mucho más de lo que imaginaban [Regalo para Cereza Queenie]
1. Prólogo

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling_

 _Esta historia es para mi AI: **Cereza Queenie**_

 _Está basada en la canción que pediste. Espero que te guste y que se parezca a lo que deseabas_

* * *

 ** _"La guerra e_ _es la mayor plaga que azota a la humanidad; destruye la religión, destruye naciones, destruye familias. Es el peor de los males._**

 ** _(Martin Lutero)_**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _A warning to the people_

 _The good and the evil_

 _This is war_

 _To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

 _This is war…_

A lo largo de la historia humana, ha habido muchas guerras, todas ellas cargadas de muerte, sangre y desolación. Ha habido similitudes y diferencias entre ellas, ya sea por el motivo por el que comenzaron, por la época en la que se llevaron a cabo, por las armas que se usaron, o por el número de muertos que dejaron.

Esta guerra no fue la excepción, tuvo un inicio, una causa por la que se originó, tuvo un desarrollo, batallas y luchas interminables y también tuvo un final, un final que como siempre pasa en estos casos, fue amargo. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque lo he visto incontables veces, siempre es igual, no importa quien gane o quien pierda, no importa que causa gane, si gana el bien o el mal, así como tampoco importa la época en la que suceda, al final, todos sin excepción, pierden.

Es la regla, nadie gana, porque una guerra es una forma segura de llamar a la muerte, esa amarga y temida fase que por más irónico que parezca, es parte del ciclo de la vida; ese ser eterno que no tuvo principio ni final. Que no sabe de clases, de razas, de edades ni de tiempos. Que se lleva a todos por igual a ese lugar que por lo general, los humanos suelen llamar "más allá" y que los acompaña y acecha, desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento. Así ha sido siempre, y jamás cambiará, porque es una ley no escrita que se creó antes, mucho antes que el tiempo…

Pero dejemos a la muerte de lado por ahora, y regresemos a lo que nos interesa, la guerra, para ser más precisos, ésta guerra. Ésta guerra que azotó a una parte del mundo de los magos y que pudo haber llevado a toda la humanidad a su destrucción de haber sido otro el resultado…

Como ustedes sabrán mis queridos lectores, Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, era un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos que jamás amó a nadie, que nunca comprendió lo que era el amor y todo lo que ese sentimiento conlleva. Que tenía como única ambición en esta vida tener poder y ser superior a todos sin importar lo que costara. Era un hombre que creía que los magos eran mejores que los no magos, o _muggles_ , ( que es como los brujos llaman a las personas que no pueden hacer magia) y que debían ser exterminados por causas que ni siquiera sus seguidores más fieles terminaban de entender del todo, aunque ellos creyeran firmemente lo contrario.

Sabrán también que este hombre hizo todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quería, reclutó a muchos e instauró un reinado de terror que duró más de once años. Hasta la noche en que fue derrotado por un desafortunado niño. Un pobre niño llamado Harry, que aunque fue alabado y aclamado por todos después de su hazaña, no tuvo la suerte de conocer a sus padres ni de crecer en un hogar donde lo amaran y lo cuidaran; un desdichado niño que por culpa de ese ser sin corazón, tuvo que vivir toda su infancia al lado de sus tíos maternos quienes nunca sintieron el menor aprecio por él y que lo maltrataron todo lo que pudieron tanto física como psicológicamente. Hasta el día que cumplió once años y fue llamado por Albus Dumbledore para asistir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde se encontraría con sus orígenes y con su destino…

Pero Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, su ambición era tan grande que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó matar a Harry no una, sino varias veces. Harry por supuesto, logró salir con vida en cada ocasión, gracias a sus habilidades y a la ayuda de sus dos inseparables amigos; Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

Sin embargo, en una de esas tantas veces, Voldemort logró recuperar sus fuerzas y con ello, su poder de antaño. Reclutó a sus antiguos seguidores y empezó una lucha que estuvo envuelta en muchos encubrimientos y mentiras; una lucha que duró casi tres años y que costó demasiadas vidas.

Pero todo terminó aquella noche del dos de Mayo de 1998, en la que las cosas se precipitaron y llegó el momento de la batalla final. Batalla que por cierto, se desarrolló justo aquí, donde estoy ahora, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort y después de una larga y angustiosa lucha logró derrotarlo definitivamente, liberando así al mundo de los magos y de los muggles de la opresión y la esclavitud.

Pero en esta Guerra pasaron muchas cosas, hubo muchas historias paralelas a lo que se cuenta en los libros. El enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort solo fue una parte y yo estoy aquí para contarles algunas de esas historias. Porque en esta guerra no solo estuvieron Harry y Voldemort, no solo hubo buenos y malos. También hubo civiles, mártires, soldados, profetas, valientes, cobardes, líderes, personas que (con mucho esfuerzo) lograron mantenerse al margen de todo, parias y sobre todo, víctimas; porque al final, sin importar en que bando estuvieron o la posición que ocuparon en este conflicto, todos sin excepción fueron víctimas de otros o de ellos mismos.

Todos, fueron solamente peones de las fuerzas del bien y del mal.

Como Katherine Cooper y su pequeña hermana Laura, cuya historia les contaré a continuación…


	2. Capítulo I

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que te guste._

* * *

 ** _"Los guerreros son necesarios cuando los débiles no se pueden defender"._**

 ** _(Anónimo)_**

* * *

 ** _2 de Septiembre de 1996_**

Katherine Cooper tenía doce años, era una chica de estatura media, de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, tenía ojos verdes almendrados y la piel blanca como la leche. Hacía un año que había comenzado sus estudios en Hogwarts, donde fue seleccionada para estar en Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes y estudiosos, y aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo en la escuela, era ya una alumna destacada, sobre todo en Encantamientos, Pociones e Historia de la Magia.

Aquella tarde se dirigía a los jardines para verse con su hermana menor Laura, quien acababa de entrar a Hogwarts y había sido seleccionada para estar en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y nobles de corazón.

Katherine estaba emocionada y curiosa, pues aquel era el primer día de clases de Laura y quería saber cómo le había ido. Muy lejos había quedado la desilusión que sintió cuando supo que no estarían juntas en Ravenclaw, ya que en el fondo, sabía que Gryffindor era el lugar donde debía estar, pues si era honesta con ella misma, estudiar nunca fue una de las actividades favoritas de su hermanita precisamente.

Mientras caminaba, miraba a todas partes para ver si la encontraba, hasta que finalmente la vio cerca del lago despidiéndose de otras dos niñas de primero (cosa que no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que si algo caracterizaba a su hermana, es que era muy sociable) y en cuanto vio que ellas se alejaban, muy emocionada le habló y corrió hacia donde estaba.

Por su parte Laura Cooper tenía once años, era un poco más bajita y regordeta que su hermana, tenía el cabello de un hermoso color castaño claro, los ojos de un intenso color avellana y la piel un poco apiñonada; estaba empezando su primer año en Hogwarts y aunque solo llevaba un par de días en la escuela, ya había hecho algunas amistades.

—¡Laura!

—¡Katie!

—¡Laura, hola! ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo muy bien ¿y tú?

—También bien, gracias —respondió Katherine jadeando un poco—. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día?

—Excelente, las clases son muy divertidas y mis compañeras son muy amables.

—Sí, ya lo note, me alegra mucho ver que ya tienes amigas.

—A mí también me da gusto —contestó Laura con una sonrisa mientras miraba con un poco de asombro el hermoso paisaje otoñal que las rodeaba—. Hogwarts es increíble, ¿no lo crees? es mágico, es irreal, es como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas.

—Sí, es mágico. Pero, en este momento, no se parece en nada a un cuento de hadas —respondió la mayor sin la misma emoción que tenía hacía tan solo un instante

—¿Por qué lo dices Katie? Si este lugar lo tiene todo, un gran e imponente castillo, hadas, duendes, magos, hermosos jardines, bosques encantados…

—Lo sé Laura, pero hay algo que tú no sabes sobre Hogwarts y el mundo mágico.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Pregunto Laura un poco preocupada,

—Eh, pues, veras… hay muchas cosas que te tengo que decir, pero aquí no, hay demasiadas personas. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo ¿Te parece?

—Está bien.

Y así las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la Torre de Astronomía, que en opinión de Katherine era el sitio más seguro del colegio, pues casi siempre era un lugar solitario al que solo iban parejas de enamorados, y eso solo por las noches ya que en el día ni siquiera el viento perturbaba la paz y la quietud que por lo general reinaba en esa torre.

—Muy bien Laura, siéntate y escúchame con mucha atención.

La niña obedeció y se dispuso a escuchar lo que su hermana quería decirle.

—En esta escuela desde hace algún tiempo están pasando cosas muy oscuras. De hecho, para ser más precisa, desde mucho tiempo antes de que yo llegara aquí.

—No te entiendo.

—Mira, tal vez aun no te has dado cuenta por la emoción y la euforia de que fuiste aceptada en Hogwarts, pero aquí nada es como parece. Porque aunque veas que todos sonríen y caminan despreocupadamente por los pasillos, procuran siempre conservar un perfil bajo; quienes son hijos de muggles procuran nunca hablar sobre sus familias y nadie jamás anda solo. Siempre andan en grupos, de dos como mínimo. Además, ¿te acuerdas de la señorita Umbridge?

—¿La vieja esa, cara de sapo que era muy estricta y que mencionabas en las cartas que enviabas?

—Sí, esa misma.

—¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Que yo sepa ya no está en el colegio.

—Si es cierto, ya no está, pero hay muchas cosas que yo no les conté ni a ti ni a nuestros padres.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues, por ejemplo, que esa señorita no era solo una especie de supervisora, de hecho ella nunca dijo que lo fuera.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué era?

—Eh, pues, ella se hacía llamar "La Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts"

—¿Suma Inquisidora? Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia…

—Pues será mejor que me la cuentes desde el principio porque cada vez te estoy entendiendo menos.

—Sí, sí. Ah, bueno. Al parecer todo comenzó el año antes de que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts. Los más grandes cuentan que aquí, se llevó a cabo un Torneo muy importante que no se celebraba desde hacía muchos años…

Y así, Katherine le contó a Laura lo que había sucedido ese fatídico año en el que se realizó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, así como de la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el regreso de Lord Voldemort, el archienemigo de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

—Katherine, no puede ser verdad todo lo que me has dicho.

—Pues lo es Laura, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. El Mundo Mágico está inmerso en una extraña lucha silenciosa, que tiene como objetivo eliminar a los mestizos y a los hijos de muggles, como nosotras. Y lo peor de todo es que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra se desate por completo.

—Oh…Dios…

—Y si nunca se los dije ni a ti ni a nuestros padres fue porque no quería preocuparlos. Por mucho tiempo, al igual que muchos, quise creer que Harry Potter mentía y que no era cierto todo lo que decía sobre el regreso de ese monstruo sin alma. Sin embargo al final descubrí que me había equivocado y que todo era verdad —terminó de decir Katherine con la voz entrecortada y con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

— Oh Katie. No llores. Tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer. No sé, quizás si nos entrenamos bien, cuando llegue el momento podríamos hacerles frente a esos mortífagos…

—¡Qué! ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Exclamó Katherine sorprendida.

—No son tonterías Katie. Solo estoy diciendo que si nos preparamos, podríamos patearles el culo a unos cuantos mortífagos.

—¡De ninguna manera Laura! ¡Los niños no pueden y no deben de participar en una guerra! ¡Jamás! ¡Estas son cosas que solo los adultos pueden resolver!

—Oh no, Katie, no. No me estás entendiendo. No te estoy diciendo que nos unamos a los aurores y que vayamos a buscar a los mortífagos a sus escondites, no. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que debemos de estar preparadas por si en algún momento, los mortífagos invaden Hogwarts…

—Lo que dices es absurdo. Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros e impenetrables del mundo

—¿Estás segura Katie?

—Completamente

—Si es así, ¿entonces por qué estás tan preocupada? ¿Por qué decidiste contarme todo esto de la Guerra que enfrenta el Mundo Mágico si tú, yo y todos los chicos que estamos dentro de Hogwarts no corremos ningún riesgo?

—Bueno, porque, quería que estuvieras al tanto de lo que está pasando y porque…

—Tienes miedo.

—¡Laura!

—¡Tienes miedo Katie! ¡Tienes mucho miedo!

—¡Dejar de decir tonterías!

—¡No son tonterías! ¡Es la verdad! Y por eso creo que si tú y yo nos entrenamos podremos estar preparadas para lo que pueda suceder…

—¡Laura Marie Cooper, ya deja de decir esas cosas! Ninguna de las dos va a luchar en ninguna guerra porque mientras estemos en Hogwarts y Albus Dumbledore sea el director nada malo nos va a pasar.

—Pero Katie…

—¡Sin peros Laura! Si sigues así, me voy a ver obligada a informarles de la situación a nuestros padres.

Laura al escuchar aquellas palabras, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar y darle a Katherine por su lado. Porque si ella les decía a sus padres que el Mundo Mágico estaba en guerra, inmediatamente las sacarían de Hogwarts y las recluirían en el primer instituto muggle que encontraran. Y eso, era lo último que quería que pasara, sobre todo, después de descubrir que la magia era real y que era mucho mejor que en los cuentos que de niña había leído.

—Está bien Katie, tú ganas.

—Así está mejor. No quiero que ni a ti ni a mí nos pase nada. Es algo que nunca me perdonaría.

Laura entendía la preocupación de su hermana, de verdad que la entendía. Pero su espíritu Gryffindor le decía que debían de luchar, que debían de hacer algo y no quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, a pesar de que tuvieran miedo y de que solamente fueran unas niñas de once y doce años.

Porque cuando se está en un lugar donde hay una guerra en curso, hagas lo que hagas, no puedes escapar y tarde o temprano tendrás que decidir cuál será la posición que ocuparás en ella.

Tal y como hizo Laura cuando llegó su momento…

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Como habrás podido ver, no use personajes recurrentes como Harry, Ginny, Neville y los Weasley. Esta vez decidí utilizar personajes poco conocidos e incluso OC's como Laura y Katherine quienes salieron directamente de mi imaginación. El siguiente capítulo lo tendré listo dentro de unos días. Hasta entonces, espero que estos dos capítulos te hayan gustado y que la idea en general sea de tu agrado :)_


End file.
